Captain Zondark
Captain Zondark is the Captain of The Count's Guards and has a fascination with Warhammers. He later transforms into an Apostle Spawn when his rage for killing Guts clouds his judgement. Personality Zondark shows up with a very overconfident personality, much like any larger enemy that Guts faces in the series. He talks a big game when he first meets Guts, but surveys him with a bit of tactical intelligence involving Guts' weaponry. He also seems to enjoy a challenge, pitting his Warhammer vs. Guts' Dragonslayer in a test to see how it will fair in combat. When Guts does not seem to do anything more than defend, his confidence has an even higher boost and he proclaims that it doesn't matter the size of a weapon if the man wielding it hasn't the strength to do anything. Guts, replying with his blade, destroys the Warhammer and Zondark's mask forcing of metal into his eyes and face. Guts proceeds by standing on his face, pushing in the pieces while smirking he agrees with the statement that Zondark said, before making his escape with Vargas. Zondark grows a massive grudge after this point, so much that it clouds his entire psyche with rage and he even kills an innocent doctor in the process. He's practically lost the ability to be reasoned with that is, until the Count arrives. It appears that Zondark fears his master, calming down after he's put into a headlock in fear of his own life. When asked if he could get his chance at slaying the Black Swordsman, he agrees without worrying of the consequences a hasty decision that costs him his humanity. In his Apostle-Form, his personality is still present despite the fact that his body is mostly a puppet for the Count. He's primarily a mindless, rampaging tyrant at this point who will stop at nothing to kill Guts and his personality almost completely disappears after his head is slightly severed to reveal the growth inside. History Upon their initial encounter, Zondark confronts and quickly attacks Guts, but the swordsman easily dodges, causing Zondark to mistakenly kill several of his own unwitting soldiers. Nevertheless, he continues his assault. Eventually, Zondark manages to trap Guts between himself and a brick wall. He swings his hammer to deal the final blow, but Guts intercepts it with a strike from the Dragon Slayer. Guts' weapon proves to be stronger; the shaft of Zondark's hammer is bent and the head is reduced to shrapnel, which flies into its wielder's face. Zondark then falls to the ground in pain and receives a kick to the face from Guts, thoroughly defeated. Subsequently, Guts escapes into the sewers under the direction of Vargas, and Zondark orders his men to pursue and kill the fleeing victor. Transported inside the castle to have his injuries tended to, Zondark is driven mad with desire to kill the Black Swordsman. Suddenly, the Count appears and orders everyone else to leave the room, excluding Zondark. Now insane, Zondark smashes his head repeatedly against a stone pillar, the Count strangling his captain from behind to stop the frenzy. Zondark exclaims that he will do anything for vengeance against Guts, and in response, the Count produces a large slug-like creature from his mouth, which crawls down the captain's throat, siring him into a pseudo-apostle When the Count declares that the now blank-faced Zondark will be in charge of killing the Black Swordsman, Zondark begins to laugh at the prospect of killing him. Later on, Zondark appears outside Vargas' lab and destroys the door, stepping in to exact his revenge upon Guts. The swordsman draws his weapon and engages the pseudo-apostle in combat. Zondark charges towards the swordsman, but he dodges and slices off Zondark's right arm; the amputated limb is promptly replaced, tentacles emerging from the stump. Using his new tentacles to grasp his battleaxe, Zondark once again attempts to kill Guts, and with his greatly increased speed, his axe cleaves through the supports around Vargas' lab. Consequently, the ceiling begins to cave in. The two still exchanging blows, Guts blocks Zondark's whip-like strikes; he uses his cloak to disorient Zondark, and capitalizes on the pseudo-apostle's confusion by dealing a quick blow to his head, slicing it off from the left temple to the cranium. However, Zondark still stands as a slug-like creature emerges from the laceration, the Count speaking through it to praise the Black Swordsman's skills. Before they can resume their battle, the ceiling caves in completely and Zondark's body is crushed. Nonetheless, Zondark survives, his body monstrous by the time they cross paths again; he attacks Guts when the swordsman infiltrates the Count's castle. Although Guts triumphs over his opponent, the Count's offshoot survives and leaves Zondark's corpse, attempting to assimilate itself into Guts' body. Before it can succeed in doing so, the swordsman smashes it against a wall, destroying it. Category:Berserk Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dark Knights Category:Demon Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased